Concept
by StrangeToMiss
Summary: My parent's aren't in love. This was the reason I could only imagine myself as a single dad. I've never dated anyone and didn't plan to. Then I met you. Craig POV oneshot "The concept of love is lost to me. I've had my fair share of crushes, but was I ever in love with them? No. I wasn't. I loved things about them. If I paid close enough attention, I could find faults."


Summary: My parents aren't in love. This was the reason I could only imagine myself as a single dad. I've never dated anyone and didn't plan to. Then I met you.

Craig Tucker POV

Mother and father don't kiss. They don't say I love you. There are no sweet nothings whispered. There is no emotion when they speak to each other. They typically choose to ignore each other. Father sleeps on the couch. Mother on the bed.

The marriage should have ended before it began. I believe the only reason they married was because she got pregnant with me. Is the reason she hates me because I caused her to be with this man who doesn't love her for the rest of her life? She could get a divorce. She should get a divorce. What is it that keeps her here? It's not father or Ruby or me.

Father works all day. He is never home. It doesn't matter. I don't need him here. Mother doesn't want him home. Things are better like this. They would only argue if he came home. Arguing is the only thing they do together, anymore. I don't remember a time when it was different.

Sometimes his business trips are real. Sometimes the people he's with are important and the trip is business related. Sometimes he's in bed with his mistresses. It doesn't faze me. Mother doesn't love him. He doesn't love her. It doesn't matter. No one cares.

I don't know why mother feels the need to gossip about me behind my back. It doesn't bother me anymore. I've given up on her long ago. Often times she is on the phone with her friends, twisting my words or making things up to make me appear the fool. She's on the phone right now. My mother speaks as if she was 17 again, "He is so in love with our new neighbor girl." Actually, Mrs. Tucker, I'm not interested. I didn't even know we had a new neighbor. "He's freaked out Clyde will ask her out first," she giggles after telling the lie.

When I have to acknowledge my mother, I talk to her in a voice too sugary sweet. She smiles that big fake smile when I talk to her. I don't let her know that I want nothing to do with her. I don't let her know that the things she did used to hurt me. I don't let her see that I hate her. I allow her to pretend we're the best of friends. When it comes my turn to say, "I love you, too" I will. But I don't mean it. I don't think I ever will.

* * *

The concept of love is lost to me. I've had my fair share of crushes, but was I ever in love with them? No. I wasn't. I loved things about them. If I paid attention close enough, I could find faults. Reasons my crush and I should never be together. Why it wouldn't work out.

* * *

I know I want children. Preferably, two. I want at least one kid to call my own. I don't mind adopting, but I would enjoy one being biologically related. They will get equal attention, even if one is not related to me by blood. I would want them to be happy and love their parent.

I'm not sure how I'm going to get my biological child. I don't expect to fall in love. I've never dated. I don't know what it's like to kiss. I'm very much a virgin. Perhaps for life. I don't know what I'm missing out on, but if I've never experienced it I can't miss it. I've never been asked out. It doesn't bother me. I don't let it bother me. When I see myself in the mirror, all I think is that I'm Craig. I don't wonder if I'm ugly or plain or average. All I see in that reflection is me. Jet black hair. Dark eyebrows. Dark blue eyes. Average nose. Thin lips. All of these things people could use to describe me, but really I'm just Craig.

* * *

I'm going to college next year. My college is several hours away so I'm required to live in a dorm or nearby apartment. I won't ever have to see mother or father again. They will expect visits, but I've had a list of excuses since I turned twelve. I'm busy studying. It's someone's birthday. I'm doing community service to help others. I have a test tomorrow. There's a party I have to attend. My friend is in the hospital. I have a job. Someone is sick and I need to care for them. My roommate lost his pet dog. I fucking hate you so damn much, leave me alone.

…Scratch that last one off the list; I don't want them to not pay my college tuition.

* * *

Time passes quickly. Token and Clyde and I are sharing a dorm for our first year. We have a fun time. They can see how much happier I am here, far away from my parents. My happiness makes them happy. We stay friends even though we are all different. We don't like the same things anymore, but it doesn't matter because we've been together for so long it would be weird to be without. Clyde and Token are a part of me. I need them to live.

* * *

Our second and third years pass just the same. The schoolwork gets harder. We have less time for each other. But we still manage to stay together.

* * *

When I am a senior in college, the apartment that I live in with Token, Clyde, and my sister receives a strange phone call. Ruby, a freshman in college now, looks up towards the phone. Token is at school and Clyde is sleeping. I'm closest, so I'm obligated to get it. Sighing softly, I pick up the phone.

It's my mother. She slowly speaks, "Craig, darling? Ruby, baby?" Her voice is hoarse, raspy and I can hear hospital machines beeping in the background.

I don't think twice.

I hang up. Ruby asks who it is and I tell her it was a wrong number.

Later I get all the details. My parents (together, strangely enough) were in a car accident. My father died instantly. My mother was on her deathbed when she called. She died a few hours after the crash.

I don't care. I feel nothing when I hear about it on the news. Ruby stares blankly at the tv. Eventually, she turns toward me. Neither of us is frowning. When Clyde and Token hear the news, they try to comfort us. We don't need it.

We continue life as if it never happened. Things are easier. No more calls from our parents are made. We no longer have to lie so we do not get visits from our mother and father. Life goes on.

Token, Clyde, and I graduate. Token gets a job as an accountant. Clyde successfully starts up a small food business. I am a computer programmer.

* * *

One day, I am visiting Clyde's restaurant when I see him. His uniform indicates that he works for Clyde. I watch as he drops a coffee cup and blushes when he picks it up. Quickly throwing the bad cup away, he grabs another and makes the drink. He hands it to a customer and apologizes for the wait with a faint smile on his lips. He appears perfect. He swipes the messy blond hair out of his eyes. It's been a long time before I've seen someone appear so attractive. I feel the need to talk to him. I've never acted on my impulses for people, however.

Ignoring the need to speak to him, I sit in the corner booth, which is my favorite spot. I see how he interacts with people. He is polite and patient with his customers. Sometimes he twitches while his customer decides what to order. His voice is always kind and I enjoy how quiet it is. He is a model employee. He looks really fine.

I'm smiling when I see Clyde appear from the door behind the sweet blond. Clyde overdramatically yells, "Craigy poo! I missed you!"  
"Don't call me that," I retort from habit. I speak only slightly softer, "I missed you too."  
Then we're hugging it out like all real men do.

When our hug is over, we sit in the booth. I have to ask him about the blond. I begin my first question, attempting to be inconspicuous, "What is his name?" The blond lets out a tiny squeal and I realize I've pointed towards him. Er, oops.  
Clyde is cheeky when he replies, "Why? Does Craig have a little crush?" …Maybe. I don't know; it's too soon. I've only known him for ten minutes, Clyde, sheesh. I just think he looks good. I'll find his faults later.  
"No," I deadpan too quickly.  
"You're so cute, Craig," Clyde smiles fondly before continuing, "His name is Tweek."

I nod in response and glance at the newly named Tweek. Clyde pinches my cheek when I let my gaze linger too long.

Clyde encourages me, "You should go talk to him!" Clyde's been trying to set me up with someone since highschool. I've never been interested in anyone Clyde has to offer.

I consider talking to Tweek. Apparently I've considered too long, because Clyde calls Tweek over.  
"Sit with us," Clyde commands him.  
"Hello," Tweek nervously says to me, slipping into the booth. It's his first word towards me.

"Hi," I say to Tweek. I begin to look at him closely, noticing things other's might not. His brown eyes are wide. His lips are plump. He's pale and very skinny. Later that night, Clyde tells me I was checking him out. I'll deny it, but Token and Ruby will be overjoyed.

Tweek fidgets and twiddles with his thumbs while I try to think of what to say. Clyde breaks the ice, "Do you want to see a movie tomorrow with me, Bebe, Token, and Craig?" Tweek looks at me when Clyde mentions that I'm Craig.

Suspicious, he questions, "What movie?"  
Clyde happily exclaims, "The Avengers!" Ugh. Clyde's been trying to get me to see that for a week. I don't want to watch it.  
"Sure," Tweek says, and then nods. Suddenly, I'm excited to go.

* * *

Clyde is picking everyone up. Token, Tweek, and Bebe (I'm still confused how he managed to get her to be his date. His pickup line was "Are you a magnet cause I'm attracted to you") are already in the car when I get in.

At the end of the movie (what the fuck is going on in this movie, I'm so confused. Then again, I haven't seen any of the previous ones) Clyde asks us his usual movie question. Clyde loudly says, "Who do you think was the cutest?" Tweek turns a cherry red, Bebe smiles, Token laughs, and I am ignoring this question.

Bebe pipes up, "Captain America, for sure!"  
Clyde agrees, "Yeah, I'm pretty straight, but he had a really nice ass!" Token and I laugh when Bebe raises an eyebrow.  
Clyde joyfully calls, "Token?"  
Token simply states, "Black Widow." Token's had a thing for redheads since forever.  
I decide to spare Tweek for moment longer. I answer, "Hulk." Clyde and Bebe tell me they were disappointed because Captain America is obviously the cutest, duh.  
Clyde questions,"Tweek?" Tweek sputters and blushes. He doesn't answer.  
Bebe begs, "Come on Tweek, everyone else admitted who they thought was cute!"  
Tweek quietly admits, "mphnk mpk.."  
Clyde boisterously says, "Louder, dude, I didn't hear you!"  
Tweek, still red-faced, shrieks, "Iron Man!" I laugh at his discomfort. He fidgets in his seat.  
Clyde comments, "Hey, Iron Man's an asshole just like Craig." Smooth, Clyde. Thanks a lot. I glare at the dumbass. Tweek looks over at me. I swallow and look down. I don't know what it is that attracts me to this blond. He just seems so good.

* * *

Weeks later, I've gotten to know Tweek better. He loves coffee. His favorite color is green. He loves indie music. He hates roller coasters. He's really good at video games. He doesn't sleep most nights. He thinks of others before himself. He's afraid of heights. He goes to a therapist once every two weeks. He enjoys going to the ice skating rink, even though he's not very good at ice skating. He hates how he can't control his twitches. He loves to read.

I can't find any faults. He's so perfect and nice and sweet and just really amazing. Everything he does is wonderful and adorable. I think I might even love everything about him. I think maybe with more time I could be in love with Tweek.

* * *

When I gather the courage to ask him out as more than a friend, we go on a date. Our first date went wonderfully. As did the next one, the one after, and several more.

Our first kiss is awkward. We bang our noses together. It's sloppy; too wet. Our teeth smash and honestly it hurts a little. We're both incredibly embarrassed and extremely glad no one saw us. We laugh about it later. Our kisses improve with time.

The concept of love is no longer lost.

* * *

Eventually, we move in together. Every morning, I wake up to his smiling face. Every weekend is bliss. We spend most of our time together. He still works at Clyde's. I quit working my office job, and set up my own Computer business. I make people that need me for their laptops come to Clyde's just so I can still be with Tweek. Sometimes I'm required to go to people's houses and work on their computers.

It takes a while, but I am able to convince Tweek that we should have kids. He's almost as excited as me. My cousin Red has agreed to be the surrogate of our baby. Our first baby will be biologically Tweek's, and related to me. Tweek and I are happy.

Clyde and Bebe's toddler will be overjoyed to have a new playmate. Token and Red have two toddler boys and one almost-toddler baby girl. Everyone's so very excited and happy for us.

In nine months, our lives will change. Tweek and I are ready for the change. I really am in love with him. I'll spend the rest of my life with him. He can't get rid of me now.

It's strange to see how things turned out. Clyde married his highschool sweetheart after being on and off for most of college. Token met my cousin Red at Clyde and Bebe's wedding. He married her two years later. I'm not single, like how I imagined.

Tweek changed everything. He changed things for the better.


End file.
